


Falling

by Mrs_Park



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Cheating, Drama, F/F, Lesbian Character, Omega Verse, Seduction, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Park/pseuds/Mrs_Park
Summary: Lesbian and Angst collaboration))
Kudos: 2





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for my grammatical errors because I am from France. And English is not my mother tongue))💞

Pov Mia

In the world i live in, people like me have the hardest part. The fact that i am an "omega" i learned when i started first heat, then i was about 14. I have wanted to be "beta" ever since i can remember. Quite a lot of reasons, for example: both of my parents are "betas" and plus being a "beta" i could ignore this whole theme of "our nature" without any heats etc.

They adopted me when i was only two years old. I still have no idea what happened to my biological parents... and i don't want it, to be honest.

My mother works at school, and my father is in the police, typical ordinary family. My name is Mia, Mia Alexandra Henstridge and i am sixteen years old. I study at "Dominic Salvatore Private High School".

And yes, maybe you realized that I’m omega without alpha... for well... it's obvious. I am the typical quiet. I was always feel shy to meet someone, and definitely not to start a dating with alpha. On heat days, i took fairly strong pills/blockers. Of course, my parents did not like it, but they allow me to make decisions regarding about my own body... and I am very grateful to them. But even so, it’s not just even one alpha from our school or in the town didn’t really attract me. I mean in the sense of straight to like. There were those whose smell seemed pleasant to me, but no more. 

\- Sweetheart wake up, you have school today! - Shouted mom from the ground floor. And yes, she teaches in elementary school, so we are not on the way.

\- I've already woke up! - I shouted back. Now in the shower and it would be nice to catch time and have breakfast.

***

After all the water procedures, i went down to the kitchen and kissed my parents.

\- Dad, can you pick me up from school today? - I asked, chewing on my pancakes.

\- I'm sorry, little dove. But I have a lot to do today - Father looked sadly and guilty at me.

\- You have blockage at work, again. - Mom interrupted anxiously, finishing with cooking and sitting down to us.

\- My dear, you know this is my job. Save people. - Dad smiled, i smiled too.

He loved his job, despite the fact that recently he very rarely has dinner and breakfast with us. And honestly, I was proud of him. He was just an ordinary officer, but he was considered as a hero after a couple of years ago he saved 19 hostages from the clutches of a terrorist. No one was hurt, then they recognized him, but for me he always was a hero, and will.

\- Of course, honey, but you also do not forget about the rest. - Mum also added menacingly. Sometimes it’s hard to believe that she is beta, not alpha.

***

After breakfast, dad drove me to school and went to work.

New semester. New knowledge. I love to learn and learn new things, even if it seems boring or pointless to my peers. Maybe because my mom is a teacher, by the way...

\- Sup! - My friends came to me, Scarlett, she is 16 and she is omega, like me and Austin, also omega. And no, he is not gay, omega guys are born more and more, of course, in terms of relativity, because alpha is still many times more, but this generation of omega is more than beta. There are both gays and heteros, but unlike omega guys, there are very few alpha girls... even not enough. For example, with a population of about 3-4 billion women, 65% are omega, 32% are beta, and only 3% are alpha, and they are very few in our area and in the country, only 10% of these 3. Because of it the omega guys, those who are hetero, are mostly found with beta and rarely omega, not to mention alpha. 

\- Hi - After hugging, we headed to the classroom. And by the way, we all study in the same class and we have common lessons, except for my French, because they have German.

We went into the classroom and everyone sat down in their place, Scarlett with her boyfriend, Stephen. And Austin with a friend, Marcus. I also greeted them and sat down in my place.

\- So guys, be quiet! We have a new one. - After these words Mrs. Robinson and a girl about 5.10 in height entered the class... probably. Tall. Considering that i am the tallest female in the class with a growth of 5.7... i mean was... i guess. Unlike my brown hair and brown eyes, she had golden curls and green eyes like an emerald. She is really beautiful. So much beautiful. And i'm sure that I was not the only one who thought so, for everyone was staring at her. And... her smell... it was... completely different... pills? Perfume? 

\- Meet, this is Madison van Kirk, your new classmate, please love and favor. - Our headmaster, Olivia Robinson, introduced her to us smiling. 

Van Kirk... sounds familiar... Ah, for sure! Adrian van Kirk, one of the richest person in our country, entrepreneur and investor. Relative? I don't think so... but Mrs. Robinson has never been so kind to new students... 

\- Sit with Mia... - I seemed to disconnect for a second and just sat hatching at my desk. - Mia Henstridge! - I was already startled by the scream of our teacher, Ms. Clark.

\- Yeah? I am... - Not confidently and guilty looked at the teacher, she just rolled her eyes and showed my place to new girl. So wait... will she sit with me? Of course, she will. For there are no other free places. Yes, I am sitting alone, and plus at the last desk because I study well and I have the highest grades. So that the teachers completely trusted me than others... other students call me weird-nerd...

I looked at her, she grinned and began to approach to my... to our desk.

She sat down and, without saying anything, began to carefully follow the lesson. Well, at least not one of those who do not want to study and at the same time interfere with everyone. But her fragrance just got me, I was so fascinated by that and I didn’t even listen teacher... literally for the first time in my entire school life.

***

After school, everyone began to gather home. It turned out that with us all the lessons are the same as new... Madison. I was completely captivated by her smell and it infuriated me because i was not very carried about some perfumes etc. But to ask her what kind of fragrance it is i didn’t have the courage... but unlike me, the rest of the my classmates got along well with her. After school, I decided to go home on foot to take a walk. Well, the bus will be full of alpha, and I have heat days, although I accept pills. But my plans were ruined...


End file.
